Peregrine Zhang
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , County Antrim, |blood status = Half-Blood |marital= Married |Age = |Alias = |Title = * * * |jukebox = |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Pippin (nickname) * Perry (nickname) * Rainbow (nickname) * Pip (by his mother) * Zhang Zhen-hong (Chinese name) * Took |hidep = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Black |eyes = Dark Brown |skin = Tan |hidef = |family = * Odette Zhang (née Rookwood) (wife) * Lochlann Arthfael (father) * Dana Zhang (nee Liu) (mother) * Larkin Zhang (brother) * Yuna Zhang (sister) * Maria Chang (née Liu) (maternal aunt) * Jiàn Yì Chang (maternal uncle, via marriage) * Cho Chang (maternal cousin) * Bedivere Arthfael (paternal uncle) * Zhang Family * Arthfael Family |hidem = |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Locomotive Breath (Jethro Tull) |Wand = Almond, 13" Unicorn hair, tbd |Patronus = |hidea = |House = |Loyalty = * Hogwarts Shcool of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** ** Ravenclaw Quidditch Team (chaser) * Order of the Phoenix (by proxy) * Dumbledore's Army * Muggle-Born Network * (supports) * Auberon (fan) |job = Magical Wildlife Photographer |hideg = - |Riddikulus = }} Peregrine Rodrick Zhang (born 10th October 1977) is a Half-Blood , born in to Lochlann Arthfael and Dana Zhang. He has two elder siblings from his mother's first marriage Larkin and Yuna Zhang. While Zhang is the name of his siblings' father and not his own father, he was given this surname in order to have all the kids keep the same name, and because his father was no fan of his own family. Pippin attended between the years and , and was sorted into . This was much like his his elder brother and . His best subjects were always and , having had an interest in magical wildlife and plants from a young age (he supported the Ballyvaughan Bowtruckles as a child partially just for their name). Biography Early Life Peregrine Rodrick Zhang (born 10th October 1977) is a Half-Blood , born in to Lochlann Arthfael and Dana Zhang. He has two elder siblings from his mother's first marriage Larkin and Yuna Zhang. While Zhang is the name of his siblings' father and not his own, he was given this surname in order to have all the kids keep the same name. Hogwarts Years Early Years Pippin attended between the years and , and was sorted into . This was much like his his elder brother and . Triwizard Tournament Umbridge's Reign Second Wizarding War Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia *Pip's father, Lochlann Arthfael, was born on the same say as him 25 years before. References Category:Half-Blood Category:Zhang Family Category:Chang Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Magical Wildlife Photographer Category:Auberon Fans Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Head Boy Category:Grace01121922 Category:Magizoologist Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Northern Irish Category:Chasers Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Ballycastle Bats Fan Category:Irish Wizards Category:Irish Characters Category:Arthfael Family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Vivienne Prewett fan Category:Quidditch Players Category:Ballyvaughan Bowtruckles Fan Category:Photographers Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Ravenclaw Head Boy